Adventures of a Blader II: The Next Generation
by SerenaTate
Summary: Sequal to Adventures of a Blader. Twenty-five years has passed since the last of the BladeBreakers' adventures. Now, it is their childrens' turn for adventures, along with their own bad guy! Will they be able to stop him, or fight amongst themselves?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello! It's me again! Like I promised, I came out with a sequel to my fanfic Adventures of a Blader (thus the title of THIS fic). So I don't get complaints in any reviews, I made up the children! For some reason (I think they hate me), no bookstore or online store, sells the BeyBlade manga volumes I need. So I sadly own only the first two. I saw on Wikipedia some names of the children at the end of the manga series; and I heard tell that there was supposed to be another season of Beyblade, supposedly with the children? But since I didn't even see G-Revolution **sob** I doubt I'm going to see the newest season (If they come out with it that is). Also, school is in session (has been for months now, the reason I haven't been able to actually work on this fic), so it will be awhile until I update again. So please be patient. Thanks.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 1**_

The lines of the road, and what scenery there was, rushed past one of the many cars driving on the highway. Inside the red sports car, was a family of four…minus one.

"I still don't see why we had to move," grumbled one of the people in the back seat.

"Aleksandra, your father and I explained it to you already." The driver looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter with bluish-red eyes.

The first speaker simply rolled her red eyes and looked out the window.

The girl next to Aleksandra looked up from the manga she was currently reading. "I didn't even know we had a house in Tokyo!"

Aleksandra turned to her sister. "There's a lot we don't know Gwyn." Aleksandra, or Aleks as she liked to be called, ignored the look her mother gave her. Aleks was not close to Mrs. Hiwatari, unlike her sister Gwyneth, or Gwyn.

Gwyn's twinkling blue eyes looked between her mother in the driver's seat, to Aleks before returning to the manga. It was the newest volume of her all time favorite manga and Gwyn was anxious to read it. She wasn't going to allow any potential argument between her family keep her from reading it.

The rest of the car trip was silent. Four hours later, the sports car pulled up in front of tall black gates. The girls in the backseat stared gape-jawed.

"Is this-"

Mrs. Hiwatari smiled at Gwyn's amazement, while after the initial surprise, Aleks looked mad. "This is home!"

As the car went up the drive, Mrs. Hiwatari told her daughters that the mansion had been in the Hiwatari family for generations.

Aleks tuned her mother out. Once the car pulled to a stop in front of the mansion, Aleks hopped out of it. Slamming the door close, she stormed up the steps. She reached to open the door when it opened on itself. Aleks stared at the man bowing to her.

"Welcome home Miss Hiwatari."

"We have a butler! Cool!" came Gwyn's voice from behind Aleksandra.

Aleks and Gwyn walked past the butler, followed by their mother. The two girls looked around at all the butlers and maids.

"May I take your jacket Misses Hiwataris?"

Aleks ignored the butler. No one touched her leather jacket but her. The butler, realizing that she wouldn't give it to him, took Gwyn's jacket, and then Mrs. Hiwatari's.

"Papa!" Gwyn rushed forward, her blue and black hair close to falling out of the chopsticks holding them.

The slate haired, crimson eyed, man famously known as Kai Hiwatari smiled as his daughter glomped him. "Hello Gwyneth. Did you annoy your sister with your mangas too much on the trip?"

Gwyn smiled and shook her head. "No more than usual."

Mr. Hiwatari ruffled Aleksandra's hair as she stood next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Papa." Mr. Hiwatari knew that Aleks was still against the move from Domino to Tokyo.

Mr. Hiwatai gave Aleks's shoulder a squeeze before motioning to a maid. "Lynette will show you to your rooms. I'll give you a tour after I talk to your mother."

"Yes Papa." The sisters followed said maid up the stairs.

Their rooms were on the third floor and at opposite ends of the hall from each other, the opposite spectrum from when they had to share a room in Domino.

Aleks laid down on her bed, not bothering to look around her room. _How could Papa and Mama not tell us we were filthy, stinking rich? They keep so many secrets. What else are they hiding?_

Before Aleks could think anymore on that tangent, her bedroom door flew open.

"Aleks! Where are my fox ears and tail?"

Aleks groaned. "How would I know Gwyn? You're the one who packed your stuff. If you weren't so disorganized…"

Gwyn sniffed. "You're so mean Aleks! I can't believe we're twins!"

The Hiwatari sisters didn't look it, but they were in fact 16-year-old twins. And these twins couldn't be any more different.

Aleksandra Hiwatari had her mother's blonde hair and her father's crimson eyes. Many people who 'knew' her, as in went to school with her, described her as a cold, loner tomboy. Aleks had her blonde locks cut in a boy's hairstyle. She preferred wearing her black jeans with the chains on them and baggy shirts to 'girlie' clothes. And no matter the weather, Aleksandra always wore her black leather jacket. Aleks favorite thing to do was play the guitar, a close second to blading.

Gwyneth Hiwatari on the other hand, had her father's slate blue hair, which she had streaked with black; and her mother's eyes, except without the reddish tint. While Aleks was classified as cold, Gwyn would be classified as hyperactive and cheerful. Gwyn wasn't exactly a 'girlie girl', but she loved skirts. She always wears a schoolgirl outfit, as well as fox ears and tail, thanks to her obsession with anime and manga. Gwyn too was a blader; but she also played other games, like Duel Monsters for example.

Gwyn started poking her sister. "Please help me find them?"

Aleks sat up, grabbing Gwyn's wrist. "Only if you stop poking me!"

Gwyn's face broke out in a grin. "Yay!" Freeing herself, Gwyn skipped out of Alek's room.

Once again Aleks groaned. _Why was I stuck with a sister like her?_

--  
**_Author's Note:_** There you go! The first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews:**_ Wow, the story hasn't even been up for an hour or two and I already got a review!

_**-izza-x23-**_**:** I'm glad you liked the first chapter. I seriously hope though that you were one of the few who read my first fanfic; because I'm going to make some references about what happened in that one in this fic.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Fujita Ushio Granger! You get back here!" The voice followed the fleeing form of a boy on a skateboard.

The boy turned around and made a face. _Why doesn't Dad understand that I have a life outside of learning what he learned as a kid at that stupid sword school?_

Fujita skated towards the park, occasionally doing tricks on whatever was around. Fujita's brown eyes lit up as he saw some of his skating buddies up ahead, dressed like he was: a ski cap, ripped jeans, big clunky sneakers, and a muscle shirt underneath some name brand skater jacket.

"Yo! Fug! What's up? We didn't think you'd make it today! Isn't your old man strict with all that sword crap?"

Fujita laughed. "I skipped out on it today Nudge. I'll have to pay later, but let's get going!"

To his family and classmates, this boy was known as Fujita Granger, son of the famous BladeBreaker Tyson Granger. To his skating buddies, who doubled up as his gang, he was known as Fug. He gained that nickname from the three initials of his name.

Fujita blew some blue hair out of his face. "Hey, where's Lion?" His best friend Lion, or Leo as everyone else knew him, wasn't there.

"Who needs Kon? His stupid sister would just follow him."

Fujita shuddered. "Oh yeah." The youngest Kon was so annoying. She never let Leo out of her sight; and when Fujita and his crew were going to go do something like steal or beat someone up, she always got in the way or made Leo leave.

Nudge, who was in fact, Fujita's third in command, Leo being second, nudged Fujita. "Look what we have over there."

Fujita looked where Nudge did and smiled. There were some students from a rival school Tokyo Prep. They looked like they were just done playing a pick up game of soccer.

Fujita looked at his crew. "What do you think? Should we have some fun with them?"

Smiles and nods from the other skaters. With a circular motion of his hand, Fujita lead his gang toward the stretch of grass the stuck up prep kids were leaving. With a loud cry, the skaters rushed amongst the group. The preps scattered while the skaters grabbed whatever bags and jackets they could. Laughing, they fled from their victims.

A short while later, after successfully losing the prep students, Fujita and his crew were laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was great Fug. Did you see their faces?"

"Who couldn't?" Fug did a pretty silly impression of the shocked/outraged faces of the victims, which caused everyone to dissolve into laughter again. "Now, what do we do with these items?"

Before anyone could answer him, there was the honk of a horn. The skaters looked at the road, where a beat up looking car sat, window rolled down. Fujita groaned. There was his father, gazing sternly at him. Without a word from Mr. Granger, Fujita gave Nudge the bag he was holding. "You figure out something to do with them Nudge. Time to face the consequences."

His skater friends looked solemn as they gave him a mock bow. It made Fujita feel as if he was a condemned man. Which he definitely felt like when he got home.

"I'm what? You can't be serious!" Fujita gazed in disbelief at his parents.

"We are very serious young man. Hopefully by going to Tokyo Prep, your attitude will shape up."

Without a word, Fujita stormed out of the room, heading to his bedroom. Slamming the door closed, Fujita kicked at one of those Bonzo the Clown punching bags. _How could they do this to me? They know I hate that school!_ Fujita wasn't looking forward to telling his skater buddies what had happened. Nor was he looking forward when the school year started. He wasn't afraid to face them; but the preps he had bothered today would probably make his life miserable. Fujita looked at the calendar that hung on his wall and cursed. The school year was going to start the day after tomorrow.

--  
**_Author's Note_**: Chapter 2...done! So, these first few chapters are just to introduce the children individually, or together, as was the case with Aleks and Gwyn. After the introductory chapters are done, THEN the real fun begins. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update! Finals are coming up, so I've had to prepare for those. Then, I had such a hard time writing this chapter; but I really wanted the character in it. And then, FF decided to update their website which is now not compatable with my laptop. So now I have to go to the library to add chapters. I'm also going to start personally replying to any reviews I get. I always thought it was cool that we could do that; and it made me feel good whenever an author of a story I reviewed to took the time to send me one instead of posting it in the chapter (like I had been doing). Enough rambling…here's the next chapter for you all!

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 3**_

"Reina honey, can you come help me make dinner?"

"I'll be right there Father!" The teenager the question was directed to closed her laptop. She took off her glasses and rubbed at her green eyes. _I really should stop staring at that screen for hours on end._ Reina got out of her chair, and stretching, headed into the kitchen.

Reina's father was standing at the stove, apron around his waist, his bluish-green hair pulled back. Reina always thought it was funny that an adult would have his hair that kind of length. Fortunately for Mr. Zagart, technology had advanced a little to where he was able to get 'upgraded' to look the age he was supposed to be, thus allowing him to look like an adult now.

"What are we making Father?" Reina tied an apron on and attempted to put her green hair into a ponytail. Her hair fell to just below the ears, so it was an impossible task. Reina had to go back into her room and get some barrettes.

"You're mother's favorite. Zaru soba." Mr. Zagart started to get the ingredients.

"Why make her favorite dish tonight?" Usually, favorite dishes were saved for birthdays and other celebrations of the like.

"Well, your mother has been busy with work. School starts in two days after all." Mr. Zagart had his back turned, so he couldn't see the sadness in Reina's eyes.

While Mr. Zagart was a private violin tutor, Mrs. Zagart was the principle for the local public school. Reina would rather go to Tokyo High. She was in her final year of junior high at Tokyo Prep; and had been in that school since her Elementary years. The years were always torture for her. Oh, the work itself was easy. It was her classmates that bothered her. Reina was always picked on. She was classified as a nerd for being so smart. Mr. Zagart was a robot, although, if one didn't know him; they would think he would be human. There wasn't a soul who did not know who Zeo Zagart was though. Then, there was the thing with Reina's 'grandfather'. The elder Mr. Zagart was still in prison. Other children made fun of her for having a criminal as a relative. Reina didn't dare tell the other students that she was an adopted child. Nor did she dare tell her parents that she was being bullied in school.

Reina and her father talked about small things while they made the dish. Mostly about how fast the summer seemed to have gone and the disbelief that school was starting so soon. When there was nothing else to talk about, the two fell silent. Reina didn't notice that her father was studying her, she was so focused about making the meal in order to get back to her laptop. At least the school allowed laptops. A plus to being in a prep school and not a public school.

At last, the food was made and the family of three sat around the table. Mrs. Zagart looked ragged, her green eyes had bags under them. Her long black and red hair, while looking decent, had some gray hairs and it looked like Mrs. Zagart had pulled at her hair some that day. At her husband's and daughter's inquiring looks, Mrs. Zagart simply smiled and said "A lot of last minute transfers and applications."

Normal dinner conversation filled the room: how everyone's day was, what plans were for the next day, any interesting news that one of them had heard. Nothing really special.

Having finished her food before her parents, Reina excused herself from the table. She went back to her bedroom, which wasn't that far from where her parents were finishing their food. Booting up her laptop, Reina could hear her parents' conversation.

"I'm not too sure we should send Reina to Tokyo Prep this year." That was her father.

"Because of the bullies?"

Reina stopped typing on her laptop. How had they known about her problems at school?

"Yes. While making dinner, Reina and I were talking about the school year starting; and you know how she acts when we ask her about school."

There was the clink of dishware. "She puts that mask on as if nothing is wrong. Well, this is her last year in the junior high section. Next year, maybe we can transfer her to Tokyo High."

"If only we knew what these kids were bullying her about." There was the scrap of chairs as her parents got up from the table.

"You know dear, I heard that Serena was back in town."

"And I suppose Serena told you herself?" asked Mr. Zagart with a laugh.

"Of course. Even though she had disappeared those many years ago from the blading world, we still kept in touch." Mrs. Zagart's voice seemed happier now that the conversation took a different direction.

"And why is Serena now coming back to town?"

"Actually…she's already back. She and Kai moved in today with their children."

"Really now?" Reina could imagine her father's eyebrow raised up, like it usually did with that tone he had. "I thought she would marry Tala, what with-"

"Shh! You know we can't talk about that!"

There was a very long silence. Reina typed a meaningless sentence on her laptop to make her parents think she wasn't eavesdropping.

"Anyways, I'm hoping that Reina will become friends with the Hiwatari twins so they can help her."

Reina got up from her desk and silently closed her bedroom door. She didn't want to hear any more of her mother's hopes, or anything else her parents were talking about. Reina sat back down at her desk.

_Who is this Serena person, and why would Mother want me to be friends with her children? And who is Kai and Tala?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I posted some of the reasons on my profile (but how many people read these profiles nowadays?). School got really hectic with exams and such. Then I found a website that had all three seasons of BeyBlade….so that took over my world. That, and roleplaying (I'm really into Marauder Era ones) and reading mangas (currently reading 45) are still a major part in my life. Oh, and my parents hate that I have been spending all of Winter Break on my computer, so they've restricted me to only ONE HOUR a day on the computer! So…enjoy this chapter! It might be the only one you are getting until January!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 4**_

Two pairs of yellow eyes watched the sunset from the porch of a small house. One belonged to a young boy of the age of 15 who was sitting down, back against one of the poles. The other pair of eyes belonged to the cat that was lying on his lap. The boy ruffled his black hair, which was braided and pulled back. His shirt matched the sunset with its red and yellow. The jeans were as black as the sky was going to be soon, with a few white hairs his cat shed on them. The boy seemed lost in thought when his father came out.

"Leo, Fujita's on the phone for you."

The boy looked up. "Thanks Dad." He looked down at the cat as his father went back into the house. "You need to get off of my lap Tiger." The cat simply blinked. Leo sighed and pushed the cat off of him, getting a mew of protest from his pet.

Leo walked through the hall, passing several decorations having to do with tigers and other cats, as well as photos, including one of 'The White Tigers', his mother and father in the middle, a young Leo next to his father and a little pink bundle in his mother's arms. The White Tigers were the professional blading team his parents had been on, and the one his father had left at several points. The White Tigers were included as part of the family though, so Leo and his family always spent half of the year in Japan, and the other half in China. Leo never really had the chance to make friends due to all the moving, which also was the reason why he was home schooled. Fujita was his only friend, their parents being old friends. Akinori, a son of another family friend, used to be Leo's friend too. But Akinori got caught up in sports and drifted away.

Leo stopped in front of the table in the hall that held the phone. "Hey Fujita."

"You won't believe what my parents are making me do Lion!"

Leo suppressed a groan. He was never one for nicknames, except for the odd few. He refused to call the members of their 'gang' by their nicknames. Leo wouldn't have been a member of the 'gang' if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to make new friends. Leo only got away with not calling the skaters by their nicknames because he was second in command, a perk of being an old friend of the leader. "What Fujita?"

"They're sending me to Tokyo Prep!"

Leo bit back a laugh. Fujita really hated that school, which was more apparent with the rant that Fujita was going in over the phone. Leo tapped his foot, making the appropriate noises where he could. He really wanted to tell Fujita something, something that his parents had told him that morning.

"So, can you believe that?"

Leo was about to tell Fujita his news, when a cry reached his ears.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

"Sorry Fujita. I have to go. Feng Lan is calling for me."

A groan from the other end of the phone. "Can't someone else go to her? She can't be your whole life you know."

Leo had to bite his tongue in order to not say what he wanted to that. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Be at the skate park at 9am sharp! It's the last day of vacation…and freedom."

Leo hung up the phone and walked back the way he came from. The cries of "Nii-san! Nii-san" grew louder as he approached a room. Opening the door, Leo spotted his sister clutching her white kitty plushie, tears on her face. Spying her older brother, the little girl of 5 opened her arms. Leo went over to the bed and sat down, taking little Feng Lan into his lap. He ran a hand through her pink hair, still tousled from her nap. "What's wrong?"

"There was a monster!"

Leo smiled. "And where was this mean monster?"

"A-at school."

Leo's smile disappeared. This was going to be Feng Lan's first year at a school. That was part of the news that Leo wanted to talk to Fujita about. Mr. and Mrs. Kon, figuring that since Leo was 15 and the right age to be a freshman in high school, decided to enroll Leo into Tokyo Prep. That would mean that there would be fewer trips to China though, which Leo, and Feng Lan, didn't like. Feng Lan loved to be with Uncle Kevin and his antics, as well as Uncle Gary. Leo liked to be with Uncle Lee, learning martial arts and about nature from both him and Mr. Kon.

The reason that Feng Lan was going to be at Tokyo Prep was because of the daycare center, and the fact that Leo was going to be there. Feng Lan never wanted to be out of sight of Leo. He was the only one she would listen to; and the only one she would allow to help her with things. Maybe it was Leo's own fault for being with her all of the time the Kons were in the White Tiger village, where nature was very close and a danger. Or maybe it was because Leo would let Feng Lan do whatever she wanted. Whatever the reason, Feng Lan would not want to be at home while Leo was at school. And she was scared of going, having been around only her family her whole life.

"Kitty," that was Leo's nickname for his little sister, only because she had a fascination with kittens, "there won't be any monsters at school. Besides, there will be a nice lady or man there to help with whatever monsters you find."

Feng Lan's arms tightened around Leo. "But I want Nii-san to fight the monsters."

Leo sighed. He only had two days to make his sister understand that going to school wouldn't be a bad thing. "Well, Nii-san is going to be at the school too. I won't be too far away. And I'll be there at the end of every day to pick you up. So the monsters won't get you."

"Promise?" Feng Lan looked up at Leo. She held up her pinky finger.

"Promise." Leo linked his pinky finger with hers. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. We're going to go out for food tonight."

Feng Lan smiled and hopped off of Leo's lap, heading towards the bathroom. Leo watched her go. Hopefully that little talk would help; but he wasn't so sure…not when she found out that the high school portion of the school was on the other side of the campus from the daycare.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Author's Note:**_ So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I wish I could say that it's just because of school and life issues…but I just procrastinated writing this. And then, while trying to figure out what to write next chapter, I realized that Reina (from Chapter 3) is a grade below the others, making her still in junior high instead of high school. Since I already put in that chapter that she is that grade level, Reina (poor Reina), most likely will not appear as often…unless I go to do fillers in between each part of the chapter (planning to split each chapter into three parts so you know what each one is doing.) Anyways, enjoy this chapter! And don't hurt me for having it so late! **ducks and hides**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Oooh! I can't stand those skaters. Simply because we are smarter than them and better, they terrorize us during practices and such!" The speaker jumped as a duffel bag hit the ground close to him. He looked up into the tree. "Watch it Tate!" He yelled up to the blonde youth in the tree.

Blue eyes looked down from where the blonde was, having retrieved his duffel bag, the one that almost hit the person on the ground. "Sorry Captain!" The boy of 16 dropped to the ground, his cleats causing small holes in the turf below. He joined the group of boys that were circling around the first speaker.

"All right you ladies! School starts in two days! I expect to see you all at the soccer fields once club activities start! I spent my entire summer with you incoming first years teaching you some soccer, and I don't want that to go to waste!"

There were chuckles from several of the boys. The soccer captain wasn't fooling any of them. Kaito-sempai had been a starter on the junior high soccer team, and most of the boys at the park knew Kago Kaito from then, Akinori Tate included. Each boy knew that Kago had enjoyed the summer. After all, it was Kago who had been knocking at all the incoming freshmen's home doors asking who was planning on joining the soccer club.

Kago looked around at the boys and smiled. "Go home and get some rest guys, or get ready for school if you hadn't already. See you in two days."

With that, the bunch disbursed. Some of them went into waiting cars, while others chose to walk to where ever their home was. Practically all of the boys gathered at the park were from rich families. They all were going to go to Tokyo Prep; but some of them were from other towns, Kago included. Some of the students were staying in mansions, others in a couple bedroom houses, just to see what the "commoner life" was like. Akinori was the only one who came from a middle class family. Sure his father had been a famous blader, but Aki and his father lived above the hobby store that had been handed down to Mr. Tate when Aki's grandfather had died. Akinori's Aunt Serena had a portion of the store; but with her living in out of town, she left the tending of the store to Mr. Tate.

The group of boys were joking around and talking about soccer related items, when, out of nowhere, every single cell phone in the group, Aki excluded since his had died during practice, started ringing. Several boys had to keep from laughing at the strange event.

"Ugh. My driver is bringing my car here."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

There were other forms of the same thing. Aki looked at each of them. "Why?"

One boy, Kuroda Tadayoshi, whom Aki had been in the same class with since the start of junior high, shook his head, chuckling. "You wouldn't understand Aki. You aren't rich like us. But I might as well tell you. Word has spread that Kai Hiwatari moved back into town, and he has two daughters of his own."

Akinori raised his hand. "I can see where this is going."

Akinori had inside information about the Hiwataris; but he wasn't going to tell his soccer mates. His aunt was still a little paranoid about the move to Tokyo, was what his father had told him, so no one knew that she had married Kai Hiwatari, except for her old teammates, according to Mr. Tate. Mr. Tate never explained why though. But Aki's Uncle Kai had money when he was Aki's age; and Aunt Serena received some money from a court case against some Russian mastermind. So any rich family would want their sons to marry into that family.

A line of cars screeched to a halt along the curb. Kago elbowed Akinori. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that we were in a anime or something like that."

Aki turned to Kago. "You're not heading home either?"

Kago shook his head. "Several reasons. First and foremost, I already have a fiancée; and the other, my family is on the other side of Japan."

Akinori made a knowing sound and walked besides Kago as the two of them continued on their way. Aki's family, at least, the Hiwatari side, had never lived close by. Eight years ago, the Hiwataris had moved from Moscow to a Japanese town several hours away. So Aki and his cousins never met, though they talked through emails and exchanged pictures.

Akinori and Kago parted ways at an intersection. Aki continued on his way, dribbling the soccer ball he had carried. The hobby store came up, and Aki bounced the ball a couple of times on his knee before catching it in his hands.

Mr. Tate, whom Akinori looked like except that the elder had some gray hair, looked up. "I tried calling you, but your phone was off."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to charge it last night, so it died. I'll be right down to help." Aki raced through a door in the back of the store and then up some stairs into his room. He threw his duffel bag on his bed, then grabbed some clean clothes from his dresser, pausing briefly to look at some pictures standing on it: his father, aunt and uncle with their teammates; the Hiwatari family a year or so ago; and one of his father, mother, and a baby Akinori. Aki held the last picture for a moment before putting it down and going down the hall to the bathroom. Aki never knew his mother, and his father never talked about her. After Akinori was born, Mrs. Tate grew sick and had died almost a year after.

A short time later, Aki was back down in the store, the store apron around his waist. Whenever he wasn't doing soccer, he was doing blading related tasks, although he hadn't picked up a blade since elementary school.

"So, how was practice?"

"It was okay. Everyone is looking forward to when clubs start." Aki wasn't going to mention about the skater incident that day. He had seen his old friend Fujita among them, and Aki wasn't going to tell his father what his old teammate's son was doing.

"Everyone had to go home quickly because all the mothers, I guess it was the mothers, found out about Aunt Serena and Uncle Kai moving to town with Gwyn and Aleks."

Mr. Tate chuckled. "I wish them luck trying to get Kai's or Serena's approval."

"I'd like to see them try to win over Aleks." Aki's statement caused Mr. Tate's chuckle to burst into a booming laugh, startling a customer that just walked in. As Mr. Tate went to help them, Aki thought about what he had just said. In the emails he exchanged with his cousins, each cousin always told stories about the other. Like, Gwyn always talked about the latest fight Aleks got in; and Aleks would talk about how Gwyn annoyed yet another person with her obsession to anime and manga.

Mr. Tate returned to the register. He slapped Aki on the back. "Are you all excited for school?"

"Well…summer could be longer, but I guess so."

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Tate handed Aki a broom. "Now why don't you go sweep the sidewalk?" He turned to answer a question a customer had as Aki groaned and went to do as told.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 6**_

_~Leo's POV~_

"Nii-san! Carry me please!"

I looked down at the little girl in front of me. My adorable little sister. She was so cute in that schoolgirl outfit! So completely adorable! The dress seemed like an angel's garb, if angels wore a sailor outfit. A though occurred to me and I had to stifle a groan. If Fujita had heard me say that, he would say I was talking like a proud father….or something worse.

I looked at Feng Lan again and winced at how her hair clashed with the green uniform she had to wear. Okay. Perhaps she wasn't as adorable as usual, but she was still adorable.

Feng Lan's eyes grew wide and started to tear up. Her bottom lip…Oh no! Not the pout! Anything but the pout and puppy eyes! My resolve faltered and I picked my sister up. So much for trying to keep my uniform neat. I would probably have to straighten the green vest and tuck in the white long sleeved shirt again.

I continued on the way to Tokyo Prep. At least the elementary section was next to where I was going to be. I chuckled. Tokyo Prep had originally put Feng Lan into the preschool daycare portion. Only yesterday had they called and alerted my family of their mistake. Probably not the only mistake they ever made.

Feng Lan wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder. Poor thing. She wasn't used to waking up this early. I on the other hand was, after getting up at dawn with Father and Uncle Lee.

The sidewalk started to get crowded as I neared the academy. It was a mystery to me as to why. Weren't there supposed to be nothing but rich students? Why would they walk? Weren't all rich kids snotty brats who didn't walk anywhere because they had a driver?

And then for some odd reason, I was drawing looks. What? Had they never seen a guy carry his little sister to school? Or was it my long hair? Was that not acceptable at this school? I looked at the male students I passed. Okay, so all of them had short hair. I self-consciously reached a hand up to my braided tail, accidentally smacking myself with my school bag, as well as waking Feng Lan up. She looked around and sleepily waved to a group of girls, who did that cooing noise all women did. At least they weren't laughing at me, as some people seemed to be since I had hit myself.

Over the giggling and the cooing, I heard someone call my name. I looked out among the masses and saw someone pushing his way towards me. It took me a moment to recognize Fujita. For once, he wasn't wearing that stupid ski cap.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 7**_

_~Fujita's POV~_

"I'm off!" Placing my school bag down, I sat to put on my shoes.

A voice floated to me from a newly furnished room down the hall. A disinterested, preoccupied voice. "That's fine dear."

I paused in putting on my shoes to glare behind me. "I might even start a fight today!"

The voice came back in the same tone as before. "That's fine dear."

I muttered some colorful language under my breath as I slammed the door close behind me. Ever since my parents found out my mother was expecting again, everything had changed. Mom was in her own little world constantly. She used to be a major part of my life. Now it was like I was invisible. Dad had only been interested in teaching me swordsmanship and blading. Now he was butting in all over the place. Case in point, following me the other day after I had skipped out on practice. I had never been so humiliated before. And then, my father had hated learning the crap he was teaching me now, so why bother teaching me?

I kicked a bottle that someone left in the road, my hands stuffed into my pockets. I hadn't bothered looking nice when I left the house. Some teacher was bound to get on my case about it: shirt not tucked in, black dress pants hanging low…

My muttering and cursing was interrupted as I approached the damn school. Many eyes were on me. Was it that noticeable that I didn't want to attend? I hoped so. I also hoped that those stupid preps wouldn't recognize me without my cap. I simply pushed my way through them.

A shock of pink hair caught my eye. I stopped and stared amazed as I saw the Kon brat in the middle of a group of girls. If she was there, that meant Leo had to be in that group as well. "Leo!" I saw my pal look around before his eyes fell on me. I grinned as I approached him. The girls caught sight of me and dispersed. What? Was I not good enough for them to stay? Whatever.

Leo smiled. "Hey Fujita! What's up?"

I waved my hand at Leo's outfit. "What's with this?" He never mentioned that he was going to come here. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going now.

Leo laughed. "I tried to tell you the other day when you called; but you kept ranting on and on about your attendance here."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh." We continued walking. "So…your parents have finally decided to stop traveling?"

My bud frowned. "Yeah. They figured that since I'm the right age for high school…."

The Kon brat looked at Leo and then at me. She stuck her tongue out at….you guessed it…me. "You made Nii-san sad!"

I was so tempted to shove my face in front of her and sneer at her, but that would make Leo mad at me. No one could be mean to her, even if she deserved it. I just shrugged. "Fine, fine, sorry." That brat smiled and looked back at Leo. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait until we left her with whatever idiot got stuck with her. The brat thought that since Leo was her brother, she could boss his friends around on how to treat him. I had just made a simple statement. And Leo had just frowned. How was I supposed to know that would make Leo upset, or that he was upset?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_ God…feels like forever since I updated this. Probably has been forever actually. This won't be a long author's note. Just a few things. First of all, this chapter may seem familiar…Say…the third portion of the last chapter I uploaded before disappearing? Well, while not writing anything for awhile, I thought I would try a new tactic. The chapters now will be in the POV of a certain character, different each time. So go back and read chapter 6, since that is going to be Leo's part of the old chapter. Now, the other thing. Some crap has been going on at home, and I am not in a pleasant mood. Which means that the chapters I have uploaded probably won't be at their best; and I might not be sending out anymore any time soon. I do have up to chapter 20 written, so I will go ahead and type those up and put them online so you all can read it. Thanks, and here's the new chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 8**_

_~Reina's POV~_

Step, bump, page turn, bump, repeat. That was my trek to school. Nose in a book, unaware of my surroundings. Not that I ever was harmed. Maybe a bump or bruise here or there. It was worse whenever I arrived at school. More people to bump into.

A gust of wind blew, causing me to shriek and pull the bottom of my uniform, black with white piping, down. My face beet red at the fact that someone might have seen my undergarment, I picked my book up from the ground. Dusting it off and opening over again to the page I was at, I continued on my way.

On all sides of me were fellow students gabbing with their friends about their vacations, families, fashion, celebrities, whatever. Since none of these conversations interested me, I ignored everyone, muttering an occasional "Sorry" as I bumped into yet more people. Being a common occurrence everyday of the school year, many ignored me. Only one person snapped at me.

"Why don't you get your nose out of that book? Idiot."

The Chinese looking boy elbowed the blue haired student I ran into. "Leave her alone Fujita. She hasn't done anything wrong."

The blue haired boy snorted and turned away. "Let's get out of here. I'm tired of looking at bratty kids."

I watched the two of them head toward the high school section before I looked around. While reading, I had accidentally wandered into the elementary school section. I did a 180 and followed the two boys into the high school section. I had meant to help out in the library that morning and the library was behind the high school portion. I shoved my book in my bag as I approached the high school section. The bullies were the worst there, and I needed to be able to make a fast escape if they decided to go after me.

Once in the safety of the library, I was assigned to shelving books. Passing by a window, something caused me to do a double take. The boy and his friend from earlier had been cornered by the trees by some other students.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

_**Chapter 9**_

_~Gwyneth's POV~_

"Aleksandra! Gwyneth! What is taking you two so long? Akinori will be here any minute!"

I gave my room a once over to make sure that I didn't miss anything before I left. I spotted Papa halfway down the hall by the stairs. I skipped over to him. "Good morning Papa!" I stopped in front of him and fixed the green knee high socks and the black skirt I was to wear to school.

Papa smiled and patted my head. I pouted. It took me forever to fix my hair so it wouldn't fall into my eyes. It sucked that I couldn't wear my fox ears. They kept my hair from my face. Maybe Tokyo Prep would allow headbands. "Good morning Gwyn. Would you know what is taking your sister so long?"

I beamed up at Papa. "It might be because she doesn't want to go to a new school."

Papa sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you go convince her to hurry up please?"

I giggled as I skipped past Papa to Aleks's room. Papa, as close as he was to the both of us, was always uncomfortable with this "girly" stuff as he, and Aleks, would put it. I guess checking up on Aleks was part of that. Just as well. She probably wasn't awake yet.

I knocked on Aleks's bedroom door. This wasn't like in Domino where we shared the same room. Then I could simply open the door without her yelling at me. Now…I didn't even want to think about it. Since there was no answer, I opened the door. It was dark inside, but the light from the hallway allowed me to see the limp on the bed, the black sheets messy. Yep…she wasn't awake yet. I slowly made my way over to the bed. Aleks was not a morning person. If I woke her up directly, I'd probably end up with a large bruise. So, I stopped just out of range if Aleks decided to lash out. "Aleks!" When she didn't stir, I picked up a stress ball she kept on the dresser by the bed. My sister…the exercise freak. Who kept one of these by the bed? I lobbed it at Aleks, but again she didn't stir. I put my hand on my hips and blew some bangs out of my face. I was going to have to fix my hair again. Now…how to wake my sister up.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

Chapter 10

_~Aleksandra's POV~_

Darkness….all around…

I was lying on the ground, hurt everywhere. I was pretty sure my uniform was dirty and torn. I laughed. I hated the uniform anyways. Stupid skirt.

Something jabbed my side. Must have fallen on a rock.

Now if only I could figure out where I was….

Suddenly, light filled wherever I was. I squinted, trying to see. It was too bright though, so I closed my eyes and opened them….

….To see Gwyneth standing by my window, hands still on the black curtains. I groaned and buried my head into the pillow. If she was in my room on a weekday, it meant it was time for school. I would rather dream of….that time…again, instead of going to school.

"Aleks! We're going to be late!"

Cold air made a drastic contrast to the warmth I had with the cocoon of blankets. My idiotic sister had taken them…And she was too far away for me to hit her. "Fine. Fine. I'm up!" I rolled onto my back and threw an arm over my eyes, not ready to see the brightness of day.

"You better hurry! Akinori will be here soon!"

I waited until I heard Gwyneth leave my room before I made myself get out of bed. The first thing I did was close the curtains. For two reasons really. One, it was too damn bright at this time of day. And then there were the boys. Ever since was moved here, we had a revolving door of sorts. Many other "rich" and "prominent" families were here trying to get on Papa's good side. And I say Papa's only because my paranoid freak of a mother refused to see anyone. I doubt she had even set foot outside the wing she and Papa inhabit. We always laughed at the end of the day. The mothers were so transparent. Why else would a rich family visit another if they had no prior contact? Marriage of course. I snorted as I rooted through the closet for that blasted uniform I had to wear. As if those softies were going to be my husband though. They were stubborn though, visiting more than once. Who knew if they were peeping on me and Gwyneth as well? I grimaced. God…they'd probably were going to be at Tokyo Prep as well.

Banging on the door drew me from my thoughts. I quickly finished adjusting the black tie, a contrast to the white long sleeved shirt, and grabbed my bag as well as the green vest.

Exiting my room, I wandered down the hall towards Gwyn and Papa, who ruffled my hair. "All right. Get going you two."

I followed my sister, shaking my head as she bounced and skipped all the way to the door, where the butler…whatever the hell his name was, opened it for us. Why was she always so perky in the morning? I paused as Papa called down to me from the second floor balcony.

"Remember Aleks! Behave!"

I rolled my eyes and gave a backwards wave as the butler closed the door behind me. As if I would start trouble on the first day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ Whee! 6 chapters in one day! … … … Thank god for boring classes…Anyways, I meant to say it when I posted Reina's last chapter. Unfortunately, since I made the mistake of putting her in a year below the others, I will have to make Reina a…minor major character. Meaning, if it is not outside of school and they all aren't together, she ain't gonna do much. Just to let you all know.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Beyblade, nor Yugioh (thought I would throw that one out there since there'll be some Yugioh references in this fic). I own the children and their bitbeasts, as well as Serena and Nicole.

Chapter 11

_~Akinori's POV~_

"Aki!" If you don't leave now, you won't have time to show your cousins around!"

I bounded down the stairs. Grabbing an apple from the kitchen, I hurried through the house and store. "I'm going! I'm going!"

Dad swatted at me with the broom as I ran past. "Have fun at school!"

I continued running as I made my way to the Hiwatari mansion. I couldn't believe I had slept in. That's it. No more late nights of video games.

While silently beating myself over sleeping in, as well as worrying if my cousins would like me, I didn't notice the two girls turning the corner until I ran into one, sending the two of us sprawling onto the ground.

I groaned and tried to sit up, but something was on my chest. I opened my eyes to see the girl on top of me….backwards. My gaze drifted down to see the upturned skirt and….a pair of exercise shorts.

The girl looked over her shoulder at me, red eyes glaring at me coldly. "Enjoying the view?" Her voice had an accent.

My face turned red. "Sorry." I rubbed my head as the girl got off me. I slowly made my way up and picked up my belongings, like she did with hers, which were a school bag and the green vest…for Tokyo Prep. I bowed. "Sorry."

The girl turned her neck from side to side. I winced as I heard the popping. "That's okay. I've taken worse falls." She smirked, the ruffled the blonde locks on her head.

"Aleks! You'll scare him off if you say that!" At that voice, I noticed the other girl. Blue and black hair, blue eyes, same accent as the first girl, and acted totally different. At least, I thought so. She was bouncing on the toes of her feet, while the blonde simply stood with her arms crossed.

I studied the both of them, as they seemed to do to me. Then, it was like a light bulb lit up in all of us at the same time. The giddy one squealed and tackled me. The blonde shook her head. "Now you are scaring him Gwyn. Let our poor cousin go."

Yep. You hear right. Cousin. These two were my cousins. Great. One could beat me to death and the other could hug me to death.

Aleksandra drug Gwyneth off of me. I stood up and straightened my uniform before picking my bag up again. "That's okay. Well, shall we go?" There was only so much to do before school, and I didn't want to get hurt by more tackling or anything.

The three of us made our way down the streets, Aleksandra pausing briefly to pull on the vest. We eventually joined the masses at Tokyo Prep. I grabbed Aleksandra and Gwyneth by their hands and pulled them towards the bulletin board that told names and classes.

Gwyneth squealed in my ear, causing everyone around her, except Aleksandra to wince. "We're in the same class!"

Aleksandra snorted. "Take another look Gwyn. You and Akinori are."

I gave Gwyneth a slight push as she pouted. "Cheer up. At least she's in the next class! Now, come on! I've got to show you around!"

With that, I pulled them from the crowd, ignoring the stares the other students gave us.


End file.
